The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show
by Ace Sniper 74
Summary: When Mario and his friends live in the same house for a month, no one know what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show.

DISCLAMER:I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1-Ratings

The Mushroom Kingdom television network, or MKTV for short, has been desperate for ratings lately. Broadcasting soap operas and old Yu-gi-oh repeats just didn't seem to cut it. Sure, when Mario and his friends went on an adventure of some sort they covered it instantly. But things had been slow in the kingdom. Bowser has been at bay and nothing exciting was going on. But boring was bad. Boring equals poor ratings.

Mr.Toadagami was the network executive at MKTV and was in the middle of a conference working on the next big thing. The middle-aged toad had been working at the network for almost thirty years now and he was not about to let it go under.

"We need to find what the people want and show it," Mr.Toadagami said. "Sure, everyone is crazy about Mario, but Bowser has been in seclusion, so there has been no need for Mario to take action. What do we do?" The entire table was quiet for a few minutes, then a koopa troopa spoke up.

"I have an idea. We make Mario and his friends play sports spin-offs, such as racing, parties, tennis, and baseball. We make the people watch the same stuff everyday for the rest of their lives until they get tired, then they'll love it!" Everyone stared at him for three seconds.

"Your fired Johnson," said Toadagami, and the koopa troopa left the table to gather his belongings. "Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"Well, if Mario isn't doing anything exciting, then maybe we should show the people what his life is like as a normal person," said a goomba. Again, everyone stared at him for a few seconds. "I'll get my stuff," he said.

"That's BRILLIANT!" Toadagami said. "What an idea! We can get Mario and his friends to live in the same house for a month until they drive each other crazy. It will be a successful reality show. Davis, you've been promoted to Assistant Network Executive!"

"But, that's my job," said a paratroopa.

"Your fired Anderson. Davis, you get his job," Toadagami replied. The sad paratroopa sulked away from the table to see if he could get a job in Bowser's army again. Jobs were typically tough at MKTV. Only two people got fired today, so that means Mr.Toadagami was in a good mood. But aside the point, Toadagami's secretary got on the phone with Mario and his friends, and they decided to be on the show. The chaos was about to begin.


	2. Lunch

The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show

Disclaimer-Read chapter 1 disclaimer.

Chapter 2-Lunch

The plans had all been set into action. The house was ready for the guests, the crew had all their equipment set up, and they even picked out their viewing slot after another Yu-gi-oh rerun. Mario and his friends were to arrive shortly.

"We've taken six of the Mushroom kingdom's greatest heroes and villains and forced…I mean…persuaded them to stay in the same house for one month. That's 31 days of enduring each other. Will Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, and Daisy survive, or will they drive each other nuts? Only time will tell.." This is what the opening to the show said while the camera paned across the house and on the guests. Each person got their own private interview on what they thought.

"Spending an entire month with these guys? Should be no problem!" Mario said. "I had to grow up with Luigi, and let me tell you, that was no picnic,"

"I don't think this should be tough," Said Luigi. "These guys are my friends, what's there to worry about?"

"I really don't wanna be here, I only agreed to this for the money," Wario said wholeheartedly, "Spending a minute with these losers is bad enough, but a whole month?"

"I think this will have its ups and downs," said Peach. "I'll get to see Mario, but living with Wario is going to be a pain. He is so disgusting,"

"This is gonna be no problem," Waluigi said professionally.

"I think this should be fun," Daisy stated, "But my only worry is Peach. Don't get me wrong, her and I are good friends, but she can be such a girly-girl and she gets catty sometimes. I hope she doesn't act like that,"

"Now that we have everyone's view on what they think, let's see how everyone is doing," said the announcer. The next thing showed was Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi all in the boys' bed room, each with luggage, examining their surroundings.

"At least there are enough beds," Luigi said.

"Ooh! Dibs on that one!" Wario yelled as he pointed at the bet closest to the window. He ran toward it and leaped into the air, expecting a soft landing. He did get a soft landing, but the bed frame broke and the mattress fell to the floor. "Right…ok, that one's yours Mario," and before Mario could protest everyone else was at a bed and unpacking.

"Freaking Wario," Mario said in an interview. "Because of his fatness I get a mattress on the floor. That's so like him,"

The next scene is the living room. Waluigi and Wario are playing each other in a match of Mario Tennis, Luigi is in the recliner reading Lord of the Rings, Mario and Daisy are playing chess, and Peach is sitting down on the couch, looking bored.

"I'm Hungry," Peach said.

"Good idea, go make us lunch," Wario said.

"No, why do I have to do it?"

"Cuz you brought it up," Wario said, still deeply immersed in beating Waluigi.

"No, I think you should all make your own lunch," Peach said.

"That's not fair princess," Waluigi said. "Other people think too ya know,"

"Fine, you wanna do this democratically?" Wario said "Who votes Peach makes lunch?" Wario raised his hand. Waluigi paused the game and raised his hand. Luigi, not even looking up from his book, raised his hand. Both Mario and Daisy raised their hand. "All opposed?" Peach raised her hand. "Sorry princess, your outvoted,"

"Fine! What do you all want?" Peach said rising to he feet in anger.

"Pizza," Wario said.

"Chinese," said Waluigi.

"Cheeseburger would be great," said Luigi, still not looking up from his book.

"Tacos," Said Mario, capturing Daisy's Bishop.

"I want an open faced, diagonally cut, slightly toasted, honey glazed ham sandwich, with farm fresh tomatoes, iceberg lettuce, and Swiss cheese, all on wheat," Daisy said, taking Mario's queen.

"That wasn't fair that I had to get everyone lunch," Peach said in an interview. "There all against me. They weren't even thankful," The scene cut back into the house to see Peach with a giant plastic bag, handing out food to everyone.

"This pizza has onions on it! I'm allergic to onions, are you trying to kill me?" Wario said in anger.

"Hey, I wanted soy sauce! And there's no rice!" Waluigi complained.

"This cheeseburger is well done. I like them medium-well," Luigi said, still reading his book.

"I wanted chicken tacos, not beef," Mario said unfolding his taco.

"Peach, I specifically said I wanted an open faced, diagonally cut, slightly toasted, honey glazed ham sandwich, with farm fresh tomatoes, iceberg lettuce, and Swiss cheese, all on wheat,"

"What's wrong with yours?" Peach asked in anger.

"This is a closed faced, horizontally cut, burned, chipped chopped ham sandwich, with old tomatoes, bad lettuce, and cheddar cheese all on rye!" Daisy said, after putting Mario in checkmate. Peach just stood there, shaking with anger. No one knew if she was going to explode, yell, or if she just had gas. Then she walked away, punched the wall, making a dent, yelled at the cameras, made an absence hang gesture, and went to her room.

Mr.Toadagami sat in his office watching the episode. He was quiet for a few seconds, then he said, "What the heck was I thinking? This is terrible! But I have no choice," so the show aired on the opening night. The next day, it was the most watched show in the mushroom kingdom. That's saying a lot.


	3. Football

The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show

Chapter 3-Football

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show," The announcer said. "The whole lunch incident seemed to slow things down yesterday, but lets see how things go today!"

The camera then cut to the house where Mario and his friends are staying. Mario and Luigi are visible outside playing catch with the football. They continue to throw it back and fourth until Wario and Waluigi walk outside.

"Hey, you two are terrible! I bet Waluigi and I could take you in a game of 2 on 2," Wario bragged.

"Ok, you're on! Lets go Luigi!" Mario yelled.

"Oh god, not the football game," said Luigi in a private interview. "That went downhill real quick," Wario and Waluigi have the ball first, while Mario and Luigi were on defense. Waluigi called hut and Wario ran out to receive a pass. Mario shot off after Wario to cover him, while Luigi stayed back to blitz Waluigi.

"Throw it, I'm open!" Said Wario.

"No you're not, I've got you covered!" Mario said in retaliation.

"One Mushroom Kingdom…Two Mushroom Kingdom…Three Mushroom Kingdom…Four Mushroom Kingdom…Five Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi said as he rushed to tackle Waluigi. Just as Luigi tacked him, Waluigi got rid of the ball. His pass was slightly effected by Luigi's tackle, but he still got it up. The ball flew in the air and Wario jumped up to grab it, but the pass was too high and it went right over him. Now it was all Mario. He dived to try to intercept, but he shorted it just a bit and tipped it with his fingers.

The camera then changes to an inside view of the living room. Inside Peach and Daisy are watching Fullmetal Alchemist, arguing over whom is a better character, Ed or Al, as a whizzing noise is heard. Then a split second later, a football comes crashing through the window, sending broken glass everywhere. But it didn't stop there, the football flew right through the TV, ending the girls' program. Now, due to the fact that that was their favorite show, the girls were mad. Really mad.

The camera changed back to the outdoor view. All the boys were looking at the broken window.

"Oh, great job Mario, Peach is gonna flip!" Luigi said.

"Well, I wouldn't have missed it if Wario would've caught it!" Mario blamed.

"Waluigi should've thrown it better. That pass wasn't even close!"

"But Luigi tackled me! Besides, the rule was blitz on 10 Mushroom Kingdom, not 5!"

"That's not true, we agreed it was 5!" Luigi protested. But before anyone could say anything else, the door flew open so fast it fell off its hinges. Peach and Daisy were standing there, breathing hard with anger.

"Oh crap, RUN AWAY!" Mario said. The boys ran off, closely followed by the girls. They were all running full speed to avoid a terrible fate.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Wario said lagging behind. He waddled speedily behind them, just out of Peach and Daisy's reach.

"I have an idea," Waluigi said while puffing from shortness of breath. "Maybe if we sacrifice someone, that will slow them down!"

"Good idea," said Mario. He fell back a bit so he was at the same pace of Wario. He stuck out his leg and tripped Wario. Wario Fell to his fat face and the girls immediately pounced him, sending him into a nightmare world of pain.

"Help me!" Wario said as he stuck out his hand and tried to crawl away. But it was no use, nothing could stop a raging woman. Especially two of them.

"I think we should go back!" Luigi said, now short of breath.

"Leave him!" Mario and Waluigi said in unison.

"Poor Wario," said Luigi in an interview. "Probably one of the few noble things he did in his life. Actually, the third that was involuntary, but noble none the less. "Those girls..they were merciless," Luigi said through tears. "They just…" but he couldn't finish, he broke out crying. "Turn it off, im done," Said Luigi as he put his hand over the camera.

Mr.Toadagami sat in his office watching the latest episode. He couldn't believe it. The damage they did to the house was intense. It would take thousands to fix it. That meant the dreaded word in business. Budget cuts. Things were gonna get interesting at the house.


	4. Budget Cuts

The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 4-Budget cuts

It was a new week, so that meant new things were to happen on the show. After all the damages Peach and Daisy caused, the show's budget was about 200 coins. Mr.Toadagami knew this was a precarious situation. 200 coins weren't going to be able to keep the show functioning for long. Things needed to be done.

The word "budget cut" doesn't go over well with everyone. So he had an idea. He was going to limit the expenses in the house. That should buy some time until he could get a merchandise deal.

The show ran through its normal opening and focused in the kitchen. Wario, hungry again, approached the fridge for a snack. But to his shock, it was empty. He checked the shelves and the pantry. There was no nothing.

"I remember that day," said Waluigi in a private interview. "It got ugly,"

"Hey! Who ate all the food?" Wario yelled in anger. No one answered. "I said who ate all my food?" Wario yelled louder.

"Whiner!" Luigi yelled off-scene. Wario decided to ignore this and find out who ate all his food. But at that time a blood-curdling scream was heard from the upstairs bathroom. Then Peach's voice rang out all over the house.

"There's no hot water!" She yelled now being forced to take her third shower of the day in cold water.

"Whiner!" The screen then cut to the boys' room where Waluigi was dancing on his bed, playing air guitar, to Green Day. The song "Holiday" suddenly stopped and Waluigi fell off his bed. He got up to examine his CD player.

"Piece of junk!" Waluigi said smacking his CD player. But then all the lights went out. The power had been cut. "Hey, what happened? I can't see anything!" Waluigi said trying to find his way around the room, tripping over everything.

"Whiner!" Everyone assembled in the living room for a meeting. Mario's fireball was everyone's source of light.

"Ok, so we've lost power, food, and warm water. Does anyone have any ideas?" Mario said, tying to be organized.

"Yes," said Peach, in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head, "I'm going to call the network and give them a piece of my mind!" Peach angrily walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"And if that doesn't work?" Daisy asked apprehensively. She probably knew the answer. When Peach gets mad, head roll. Literally.

"There's no phone service either!" Peach said slamming the phone back on the receiver.

"Whiner!"

"Hey, look what I found!" Waluigi said. He was holding a piece of paper that had scribbled writing over it.

_Dear Residents,_

_Due to lack of funding, a few changes will be made. There will be only 20 minutes of power a day, 20 minutes of phone service, and 20 minutes of hot water. And, just to make things interesting, you will be divided up in teams. Each team will compete in events. The team that wins the most events will get food for that day. Mario, Waluigi, and Luigi will be on one team, while Peach, Daisy, and Wario will be on the second. Good luck, I know you can do it!_

_H.P. Toadagami, network executive._

"This is where things got weird," Mario said in his own interview. "At first I didn't think being on a team with my brother and Waluigi would be hard, but I was wrong,"

The first test for each team to complete was a relay race through the obstacle course. The camera started on the teams behind the starting line. Then it panned across the course. First was six hula-hoops aligned diagonally. Then a limbo stick was seen that had to be bent under. Then the had to jump across a sand pit, grab horizontal pole, swing around it, do a triple back flip, land on the balance beam, walk on you hands across, then stick the dismount. If you failed to do something, then you were penalized 5 seconds. The team with the best-combined time got to eat. Then the camera went black and the words "To be continued…" were shown across the screen.


	5. Contest for food

The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 5-Competing for food.

The public had seemed to enjoy the show so far. The network had decided to move the show to the primetime viewing spot. Mr.Toadagami was being praised. The network liked what he was doing, so they gave the show a bigger budget. But after promising the media a competition, he was going to look like a jerk returning the house to its previous status. So he decided to let them compete. Just for fun.

After the opening played, the camera showed the obstacle course again. Mario stood at the starting line next to Peach in a ready position. They both glared at each other, determination burning in their eyes.

"The whole food competition was a bad idea," said Daisy in an interview. "Mario and Peach finished ok, but after that, all heck broke loose." The whistle sounded and Mario and Peach were off. Peach moved through the hula-hoops a bit faster than Mario did. She had longer legs than him and was able to navigate better. Then they went under the limbo stick with Peach at a slight lead. But at the sandpit Mario caught up and landed the pit no problem. They both grabbed the pole, swung around it in almost perfect synchronization, did a triple back flip, and landed on the balance beam. They hand walked to the finish line. Peach finished first with a time of 1:15:05 and Mario shortly after her at 1:17:42.

"This is where things got bad," said Waluigi in his private interview. "If Luigi would've just let me go, things might've been different. After Peach crossed the finish line, Daisy took off and started navigating through the hula-hoops. But on the other side, conflict was occurring.

"What are you doing, its my turn!" Luigi said as he shoved Waluigi away from the starting point.

"What do you mean, it is my turn!" Waluigi said pushing Luigi away. By this time Daisy was already at the sandpit. She shorted it a little, costing her team 5 seconds, but recovered quickly and was at the pole.

"Look, lets do rock-paper-scissors to see who goes next," Luigi proposed. They both threw scissors. They tried again and threw rock. The third time they threw rock again. Then scissors. And the fifth time they threw paper. Well Daisy was already finished at 1:18:35, but because she missed the sandpit, that bumped her to 1:23:35. Wario waddled out from the starting line.

"Hey, you cheated!" Waluigi yelled after finally getting beat after 8 rounds of rock-paper-scissors.

"No I didn't, paper covers rock!" Luigi protested. Meanwhile, Wario was moving through the course. He had tripped through all the hula-hoops, didn't make it half way across the sandpit, missed the pole completely, couldn't do one back flip, snapped his balance beam in half, and stumbled across the finish line. He finished with a time of 5:25:55, but after all the penalties, his real time was 5:50:55. This made his teams total time 8:28:95.

"I was embarrassed," Mario said during his interview. "I wasn't going to eat and it was all my brother and his rivals fault!" "Get a move on!" Mario said at the finish line to his brother. By now he was frustrated at both of them. Luigi decided it was time to take action and he ran out of the starting line. Waluigi closely perused him and tripped Luigi at the hula-hoops. Waluigi jumped over his rival laughing maniacally at him. Luigi got up and chased Waluigi to the sandpit. As soon as Waluigi leapt, Luigi jumped, landed on Waluigi's head, and forced him back into the sandpit. Luigi had enough momentum to clear the obstacle. But as Luigi grabbed the pole, Waluigi latched on to his legs, gave him a good yank, and forced the green plumber flat on his face. Waluigi swung around the pole and did his triple back flip with Luigi close behind him. He landed on the balance beam, but at that point, Luigi kicked him off the beam and hand walked across. Luigi's total time was 3:32:63 after all the penalties, while Waluigi finished at 3:45:66. Mario's team finished at 8:35:71. Peach, Daisy, and Wario enjoyed their dinner that night.


	6. Bowser's Trivia Challange

The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 disclaimer

Chapter 6: Bowser's Trivia Challenge

Authors note: I know I haven't updated in a long time…a LONG time. I actually forgot about it until nrhk16 favored it. So a special shout out and thank you to nrhk16.

Mr. Toadagami sat in his office and pondered the recent contest in the show. Contests were good. Contests boosted ratings. Mr. Toadagami stroked his moustache in deep thought pondering how to pit the housemates against each other. Suddenly the red light on his phone receiver began to blink, indicating that his secretary was trying to reach him.

"Mr. Toadagami, you have…" but it was too late. With a massive boom, the door to his office was busted in. Bowser, in all his koopa glory, stood standing in the entranceway, glairing menacingly.

"Ahh! Bowser!" Mr. Toadagami yelled while diving under his desk in fear. "Please take whatever you want, just don't hurt me! The combination to my safe is 23-13-97!"

Bowser stomped his way over to the desk, and slammed his fist in anger, nearly shattering it.

"Its not coins I'm after," he growled at the cowering executive. "I have a bone to pick with you. Word is that Mario and his buddies have their own little show,"

"Oh yes, The Mushroom Kingdom Reality Show, its quite successful actually, ratings are…" Mr. Toadagami began, but he was two slow. Bowser had pounded his fist against the desk again, this time turning it into a pile of broken cedar.

"I don't care about ratings!" Bowser roared at the quivering man. "The fact that Mario is getting more publicity then me makes me mad. And do you know what happens when I get mad?" Bowser bent over and glared at the old toad, his teeth bared.

"Ok! Ok! Your on the show, you can have a part, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Mr. Toadagami yelled while throwing his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

"Good," Bowser said clenching his fists and smirking evilly. "Because I have a perfect idea for Mario and his friends," and with this Bowser ran out of his office, laughing maniacally.

Mr. Toadagami crawled to what was left of his desk, found the phone and paged his secretary.

"Ms. Jolene?"

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me a new desk, and a fresh pair of underwear,"

"Right away sir,"

Meanwhile at the newly refurbished house, Mario and co. were lounging about outside. Daisy and Peach were laying out in their bathing suits, attempting to get a tan. Wario was sitting at a picnic table, stuffing his face as usual. Waluigi pretended to look busy reading a Nintendo Power magazine, but occasionally glanced above it to catch a glimpse of the girls sunbathing. Mario and his brother were in the middle of the yard trying to see who could launch a golf ball farther.

"Wow bro, that was a good shot," Luigi said, putting his hand to his forehead to track Mario's ball, "But check this out!" Luigi gripped his driver, turned his foot, lifted it back above his head, and stopped. Suddenly the area around them turned dark.

"Hey Wario, your in my sun again!" Peach yelled, sitting up and taking off her sunglasses.

"Not me, princess," Wario said through a mouthful of potato chips. Waluigi stood up and pointed skyward.

"Something is dropping from the sky!" He yelled. Everybody else looked up. WHAM! With a mighty crash, Bowser fell from the sky and landed on Luigi, who let out a squeak of pain.

"Poor Luigi," Daisy said in a private interview. "Bowser just came out of nowhere and boom!" Waluigi then had a private interview on the matter, but instead of his commentary it was merely uncontrollable laughter, which eventually lead to him almost crying.

"Hello puny residents, what a lovely day to see you!" Bowser said while crushing Luigi under his massive girth.

"Hey Bowser, back off. This is a private residence!" Mario said while clenching his fists and expecting a fight.

"Oh no little plumber," Bowser said while wagging his finger in Mario's direction. "No fighting today. Today will be different. Today will not test your strength. Today will test…" Bowser said while a drum roll played. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stage dropped from the sky and landed on the yard. "…your wits! If you can pass my trivia challenge, I will leave you alone and go home. But if you loose, you all have to admit on national television that I am better then all of you, and you have to sing the Bowser National Anthem!"

"No way, that's completely stupid!" Waluigi said while slamming his Nintendo Power angrily into the durt.

"Heh, I knew you all would be chicken. Besides, I don't need to prove to you that I'm better then all of you, I'm clearly the best one here,"

"Oh ya!?" Wario said rising from his slightly bent picnic bench, "We'll see about that!"

"Good, then everybody stand behind a podium, and we can begin!" Bowser said while laughing evilly.

The screen turned black, and the words TO BE CONTINUED…appeared.


End file.
